Yaad kar din
by Palak96
Summary: duo story...birthday special.. it abhijeet birthday.. and daya is on mission.. abhijeet is missing him.. his best buddy is not with him on this day... kasia jayega uska din? read and review. :))


**Hello, this is on special request again.. I hope all give love to this like my other stories….**

The sun rose in a pool of crimson and gold, spilling light all over the land and the white clouds. From freezing night, it turned to scorching day as the sun climbed towards its zenith. Abhijeet woke up sudden sound of alarm. He looked at the clocked and smiled. Today was very special for him. He got up and dressed up in 15 minutes. He looked at his phone.

Abhijeet: abhi tak uska phone kyu nahi aaya… jab bhaisab mission pe chale jate hai toh.. humhe bhul hi jatey hai..par aaj toh ussey phone subah subah karna chahiye tha.. mere liye itna khas din hai aaj.. aur aaj ke din daya mere saath hi nahi hai.. acp sir bhi na ghalat samay par daya ko mission par bejhtey hai..

He went down..make breakfast for himsleft.. in between every 5 minutes he used to look at his phone..

Abhijeet: daya, tumhe itna bhi khayal nahi ki aaj mera birthday hai..ek message toh kar dete.. 3 din pehle phone karke kaha tha ki main tumhare birthday se ek din pehle aa jauga..(angry expression) aur dekho mere birthday ka din bhi aa gaya par tumhara koi aata pata nahi…

Abhijeet drives the quills to the bureau..he looks beside to sit..which is empty from 1 month..

Abhijeet: daya, bahut miss kar raha hu main tujhe.. aaj ke din tu mere saath nahi hai..

He arrives in bureau

He looks sad.. as soon as he enters..

All: happy birthday abhijeet sir…

Abhijeet smiles.. thank you..

Acp comes.. acp hugs him and wished

Acp: abhijeet janam din Mubarak ho..

Abhijeet: thank you sir

All look at abhijeet, who is lost somewhere.. it's look like he is missing his friend.. he always wanted his brother, buddy to wish him always first..

Freddy: sir, aaj aapka janam din hai aur aap khush nahi lag rahe..

Abhijeet: meri khushi hi mere saath nahi hai… sir main daya se bilkul bhi baat nahi karney wala..usney kaha tha ki abhijeet tumhare birthday se pehle main aa jaoga..lekin dekhiye sir, uska toh phone tak nahi aaya..

Acp: abhijeet, day aka mission toh 3 din pehle hi khatam hojata lekin kuch log pakre nahi gaye isliye ussey delhi main hi rukna pada.. kal tak woh aajayega..

Abhijeet: par sir kal ka din khaas nahi hoga na.. maine socha tha ki aaj hum saath..

Whereas tarika and salukhe enters in the bureau

Tarika: happy birthday abhijeet

Abhijeet: thank you tarikaji..

Salukhe: apni tarikaji se mil liye toh ab humse bhi shubkamnaye lelo(smiling)

Abhijeet: salukhe saab, aap mujhe shubkamnaye de rahe hai..

Salukhe: kyu? Nahi de sakta

Abhijeet: nahi, nahi bilkul de saktey hai..

Salukhe and abhijeet hugs..salukhe: happy birthday..

Abhijeet: thank you sir..

Abhijeet pov: subah se dupahar ho gayi.. sab ne mujhe wish bhi kar diya, par daya tune toh phone karke mera haal chal bhi nahi pucha aaj..

Salukhe: abhijeet kaha kho gaye..

Abhijeet: kuch nahi sir..

Salukhe: toh party kitne baje hai..

Abhijeet: sir, main koi party nahi de raha hoon..

Sachin: sir, birthday par kuch special toh hona chahiye na.. aacha aap nahi toh hum sab dinner pe chaltey hai…

Abhijeet: nahi sachin, mujhe kuch bhi nahi karna hai.. tumne socha kaise ki main daya ke bina khusiya manaoga..

Acp: lekin abhijeet..

Abhijeet: sir, please maine keh diya toh keh diya.. aap sab ne mujhe wish kar diya.. ho gaya..(he leaves to his desk and starts working)

Purvi: sir, abhijeet sir toh aaj ke din bhi itna gussa kar rahe hai..

Rajat: karegey na.. daya sir ne promise kiya tha ki aaj ke din daya sir, abhijeet sir ke saath hogey.. par abhi daya sir mission par hi hai..

Purvi: par sir humhe kuch karna chahiye na abhijeet sir ko khush karne ke liye..

Acp: koi faida nahi hoga, abhijeet nahi manega.. ulta tum sab ko dandth dega..chalo kam karo aapna..

All went to their desk with a sad face..

Abhijeet: daya, dekho tumhari galti ki saza sab bukat rahe hai… subah main kitna khush tha.. par tumne mera mood kharab kar diya.. nahi aana hai maat aao.. phone nahi karna hai toh maat karo..main bhi nahi karney wala.. tum ziddi toh main maha ziddi…

He was not able to work properly so he decided to go home.. he informs rajat and leaves bureau..

As soon as abhijeet leave, acp calls everyone to his cabin and inform them about something.. all become really happy

Salukhe: lekin hum ussey wah tak lekar kaise jayegey..

Acp: rajat lekar aayega..

Rajat: sir.. main..

Acp: ha tum.. koi problem hai..

Rajat: ha..sir..nahi.. mera matlab..sir main kya kahoga unsey ki hum kaha ja rahe hai.. agar woh nahi maney toh..

Sachin: rajat sir, aap itna dartey kyu ho koi bhi bahana bana lijiyega..

Rajt pov; yahi toh soch raha hu kya kahoga.. aur abhijeet sir se juuth.. rajat aaj toh tu pakka pitega..

Salukhe: toh tek hai rajat abhijeet ko lekar aayega… sachin, purvi, nikhil tum aapna kam karo, Pankaj, Shreya, freddy tum aapna kam aur hum aapna kam kartey hai..

All leave bureau and begain to do their task..

Rajat at his house.. he dials someone numbers..

Rajat: hello, ha.. par main unsey kahuga kya.. nahi main darr nahi raha.. bas kahi abhijeet sir mera juuth pakar na le..tek hai.. aapke leye kuch bhi…

He leaves to abhijeet house

At home abhijeet hadh ho gayi hai.. aab toh 7 bhi bej gaye… ek bhi message, call nahi… phone kar raha hu sahib jyade ko toh voice mail mein chala jata hai.. daya ke bache tu wapas laut.. tera mission toh main pura karuga… door bell rings..

Aa gaye saab.. aaney doh…

He opens the door.. without looking at the person he speaks.. aao daya.. aao milgayi tumhe furstat.. aaye hi kyu wahi bas jatey..

Sir..abhijeet looks rajat tum.. mujhe laga daya hai… sorry bina dekhe maine daandt diya tumhe..

Rajat: koi nahi sir, aur sorry mat kahiye..

Abhijeet: arrey, andat toh aao..

Rajat: ji sir..

Abhijeet: tum is samay yaha.. kya hua hai..

Rajat: sir.. woh.. woh..

Abhijeet: aise ruk ruk ke kyu bol rahe ho.. tumne kuch galat toshi kiya hai..

Rajat pov: sir, wahi toh karney ja raha hu..

Abhijeet: rajat..

Rajat: sir.. woh crime scene par jana hai.. ek khoon hua hai..

Abhijeet: aaj ke din bhi.. kher chalo.. lekin tum mujhe phone karke bhi bula saktey they na..

Rajat: sir, aapka phone lag nahi raha tha.. isliye mujhe aana pada..

Abhijeet: aacha.. chalo..

Rajat gets up and accidently drop water on abhijeet shirt..

Rajat: sir, I am sorry aap change kar lijiye.. main wait karta hoon.. ek minute main hi aapke kapre deta hoon..

Abhijeet: nahi rajat..main leluga..

Rajat: sir, galti meri hai.. toh main hi karuga..he goes to his room.. opens the cupboard and takes out dark blue shirt… it suits him..

Rajat: sir yeh lijiye..

Abhijeet: rajat, yeh

_**He remembers**_

_**Happy birthday boss**_

_**Abhijeet thank you daya.. bas wishes se kaam nahi chalega kuch toh dena padega..**_

_**Daya: tumhe kya laga ki main tumhe kuch nahi dunga.. yeh lo..aur aaj hum dinner par jayegey.. tumhe yehi pehna hai..**_

_**Abhijeet opens and its dark blue shirt..**_

_**Abhijeet: daya yeh bahut aacha hai.. par tumne mere liye yeh colour kyu choose kiya?**_

_**Daya: kyuki tum ismein bahut handsome lagtey ho..**_

_**Abhijeet: aacha.. waise nahi hoon..**_

_**Daya: ho par yeh colour best hai..**_

Abhijeet comes back..

Rajat: sir pehenyi na..

Abhijeet: rajat hum koi party mein ja rahe hai..

Rajat: na..nahi sir.. please pehenniye na..

Abhijeet: aacha tek hai..

Rajat smiles.. ek kaam toh hogaya..

Abhijeet: kuch kaha tumne..

Rajat: nahi sir, aap jaldi kijiye Nikhil hamara wait kar raha hai.. crime scene par..

Abhijeet: ha tek hai..

Rajat phone rings..

Rajat: hello..ha bas nekal rahe hai.. chinta maat kijiye..hum time par pahuch jayege..

Abhijeet comes out.. rajat and abhijeet leaves.. rajat driving the car..

Abhijeet: rajat khoon hua kaha hai..

Rajat: sir, khoon.. red star hotel main..

Abhijeet: aacha..

Rajat pov: uff, aacha hua abhijeet sir mangaye.. nahi toh main gaya..

Abhijeet: rajat, mujhe aisa kyu lag raha hai ki tum mujhse kuch chupa rahe ho…

Rajat: nahi sir main kuch nahi chupa raha hu..

Rajat dials someone number and disconnects it immediately.. about after 30 minutes they arrive..

Rajat: sir, aap chaliye main gadi park karke aata hu..

Abhijeet: aacha tek hai..

Rajat smiles.. ho gaya kam..

Abhijeet moves towards the door and opens it..

Abhijeet: arrey itna andhera kyu hai yaha… Nikhil Nikhil.. yeh Nikhil jawab kyu nahi de raha hai.. aur rajat abhi tak aaya kyu nahi…gadi park karney gaya hai ya soney gaya hai.. huh..

He looks for switch.. and finally finds it.. lights on.. everyone..

SURPRISE… (abhijeet shocked)

Abhijeet: tum log yaha..

Purvi: ha sir.. aapne toh subah party ke liye mana kar diya.. par humhe toh aapke liye kuch special karna than a..

Abhijeet: purvi, maine tumse kaha tha.. ki mujhe nahi karna hai aapna birthday celebrate..

Voice from behind..Kyu nahi karna..

Abhijeet turns and smiles at person..person smiles back.. he comes near him..

Abhijeet: daya tum..

Daya: ha main tumhe kya laga ki main nahi aauga..mere dost ka janam din hai.. aur kuch special na ho..aisa kabhi ho sakta hai..

Abhijeet: aacha, toh yeh sab tera plan tha.. mujhe subah se pareshan karke rakha.. ek phone bhi nayi kiya tunne..

Daya: boss, kya hai na jab tak tumhe satau na toh maza nahi aata.. aur aaj ke din toh banta hi hai..

Abhijeet: daya, tujhe pata hai teri wajah se maine in sabko naraz kar diya..

Freddy: ha sir, aapne kahma kha hame..

Daya: abhijeet mujhe pata hai..

Abhijeet: iska matlab yeh hai ki tumhara mission do din pehle khatam ho gaya tha..

Daya nodded yes.. rajat enters..

Abhijeet: toh tumne mujhe bataya kyu nahi.. aur mujhe miley bhi nahi..

Daya: abhijeet, agar main tumhe apne aane ki khabar de deta toh do din se main surprise ki tayari kar raha hoon.. toh yeh kasia hota..

Abhijeet: iska matlab aap sab log daya ke saath miley hue hai.. wah kya acting ki hai sabne.. aur acp sir aap bhi..

Acp: abhijeet, tum jantey ho na daya ko..

Abhijeet: ha aachi tarah se janta ho.. aur rajat

He looks at him who was hiding behind daya..

Abhijeet: rajat tum toh kamal hi ho jan puchkar tumne meri shirt kharab ki na…

Rajat: sir, maine kuch nahi kiya daya sir ne mujhse kaha tha yeh sab karne ke liye..

Abhijeet: aur tumne maan liya..

Daya: abhijeet tum please in sabko kuch maat kaho.. inhone mere kehnepar hi sab kuch kiya..

Abhijeet: aacha.. tek hai..

Acp: tum logo ka jagra khatam ho gaya ho toh.. jis kaam ke liye aaye hai woh karey..

Pankaj: ha sir, chaliye jaldi se cake katiye.. mujhe khana bhi hai..

Abhijeet: daya tumhe toh main baadmaein dekh lunga..

Abhijeet sees the cake.. written..HAPPY BIRTHDAY DOST ABHIJEET.. abhijeet smiles..

Daya tu bhi aa..

Daya: boss, tumhara janam din hai tum cake katto..

Abhijeet: aur mujhe naya janam dene wala tu hai.. 16 saal pehle main jab bilkul akela ho gaya tha toh tu mera sahara bana..

Daya: aacha aab sabko emotional mat karo..

Daya and abhijeet cut cake.. all sings…

Acp, salukhe: Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you

Happy birthday to you, abhijeet, happy birthday to you

Daya:_**Baar baar din yeh aaye, baar baar dil yeh gaaye**_

_**Baar baar din yeh aaye, baar baar dil yeh gaaye**_

_**Tu jiye hazaaron saal, yah meri hai aarazu**_

All: _**Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you**_

_**Happy birthday to you, abhijeet, happy birthday to you**_

Abhijeet is really happy

Daya: _**Beqaraar hoke daaman, thaam lun main kis ka**_

_**Beqaraar hoke daaman, thaam lun main kis ka**_

_**Kya misaal dun main teri, naam lun mai. Kis ka**_

_**Nahin, nahin, aisaa hasin, koi nahin hai**_

_**Jis pe yah nazar ruk jaaye, bemisaal jo kahalaaye**_

_**Tu jiye hazaaron saal, yah meri hai aaraz**_

_**Happy birthday to you , happy birthday to you**_

_**Happy birthday to you, abhijeet, happy birthday to you**_

All gives him present

Daya: _**Auron ki tarah kuchh main bhi, tohfaa aaj laataa**_

_**Main teri hasin mahafil men, phool le ke aataa**_

_**Jee ne kahaa, use kyaa hai, phoolon ki zarurat**_

_**Jo bahaar khud kahalaaye, har kali kaa dil dhadakaaye**_

Daya hugs abhijeet..

_**Tu jiye hazaaron saal, yeh meri hai aarazu**_

_**Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you**_

_**Happy birthday to you, abhijeet , happy birthday to you**_

All form a circle abhijeet and daya in middle..

_**Phoolo ne chaman se tujhako, hai salaam bhejaa**_

_**Taaro ne gagan se tujhako ye paiyaam bhejaa**_

_**Duaa hai, khudaa kare, ai shokh tujhako**_

_**Chaand ki umar lag jaaye**_

_**Aaye to qayaamat aaye**_

_**Tu jiye hazaaron saal, yeh meri hai aarazu**_

_**Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you**_

_**Happy birthday to you, abhijeet, happy birthday to you**_

_**Baar baar din yeh aaye, baar baar dil yeh gaaye**_

_**Baar baar din yeh aaye, baar baar dil yeh gaaye**_

_**Tu jiye hazaaron saal, yah meri hai aarazu**_

_**Happy birthday to you,happy birthday to you**_

_**Happy birthday to you, abhijeet, happy birthday to you.**_

All claps..

Abhijeet: thank you sir…

Acp: thank you humhe nahi daya ko kaho.. sab uski hi planning thi..

Abhijeet: daya aaj sach main tunney mujhe bahut khush kar diya.. main yeh din kabhi nahi bhuluga…

Daya: main tumhe bhulne bhi nahi dunga..

Rajat: sir, chaliye khana khatey hai.. aaj sab kuch aapki pasand ka hai.. daya sir ne specially order kiya hai..

Abhijeet: ha ha kyu nahi.. aaj toh mere paise bacha diye daya ne..

Daya: boss, aisa nahi hai.. kal main saare pasise tumse vasool kar lunga..

Abhijeet: tum nahi sudhorgey

Daya: kabhi nahi…

They all enjoy dinner…

Acp: chalo 12 baj gaye sab wapas chalo.. kal bureau bhi jana hai..

Abhijeet: ha sir, thank you mera birthday special karne ke liye..

Acp: abhijeet phirse thank you.. aur ha kal tum dono bureau nahi aa rahe ho..

Abhijeet: kyu sir..

Acp: maine tumhe chutti di hai.. ek mahiney se tum daya se miley nahi.. waqt bitao uske saath..

Abhijeet: par sir,

Daya: sir, aap jaye.. main manage kar lunga..

All started to leave.. daya and abhijeet went to abhijeet's house…

Daya: toh boss batau kaisa laga mera surprise..

Abhijeet: daya.. bahut aacha tha.. par main tujhse naraz hoon..

Daya: boss, I am really sorry.. maine tumhara phone nahi uthaya na tumhe wish kiya.. main tumhe surprise kaise deta..

Abhijeet: aacha.. mujhe kitna gussa aaya tum par.. ek toh acp sir ne tumhe galat samay par mission pe beja…upar se tum mujhe kuch batatey nahi…

Daya: bhai mere main kan pakar kar maafu maang ta hoon.. ab toh maaf kardo..

Abhijeet: nahi kiya toh?

Daya: toh main kal wapas delhi chala jauga..

Abhijeet pulls his ear… kya kaha tunne.. wapas jayega..

Daya: (being naughty)haan

Abhijeet throwing pillow on him..

Ja wapas ja.. itne dinno baad aaya uar atey hi…

Daya: abhijeet kya kar rahe ho baache ko lag jayegi..

Abhijeet: itne badey baacho ko kuch lag sakta hai bhala..

Daya: toh maaf kiya ya nahi..

Abhijeet: chal kiya.. lekin iska badla main kunga..

Daya: kaise?

Abhijeet: tumhari yahi saza hai ki aaj tum bahar hall main neeche saugey.. aur main aaram se aaone room main..ac main

Daya: abhijeet tum.. chalo tumhare liye kuch bhi..arrey main tumhe batana hi bhul gaya

Abhijeet: kya?

Daya: yahi ki kal hum shopping ja rahe hai.. aur tum apna credut card tayar rakhna.. tumhare paiso se main kharidari karuga…

Abhijeet: daya tu aapne paise kyu nahi kharch karta..

Daya: arrey jab bada bhai hai toh chota kyu karey..

Abhijeet begains to chase him… daya ruk tu…

Daya: nahi rukuga..

Finally when they are tired.. both lay on sofa..

Abhijeet: dekh kya halat ki hai ghar ki..

Daya: maine akele ne nahi ki tum bhi barabar ke zimedar ho..

Abhijeet: aacha chal saaf saafayi kartey hai..

Daya: boss, mujhe bahut neend aa rahi hai.. tum karo saafi main chala soney..

Abhijeet holds him..daya chup chap karo..

Daya: nahi kiya toh

Abhijeet: toh kal main ek bhi paisa kharch nahi karuga..

Daya: boss, tum bethe kyu ho chalo jaldi se safai karo..

Abhijeet: abhi toh tujhe neend aa rahi thi.. aachank se..

Daya: batey kaam, kam jyada..

Abhijeet smiles… after cleaning is done.. both boys go to bedroom and sleeps with a smile on their face..it was best birthday of abhijeet

**THE END**

Author Note: I don't know it's good or bad.. but plz review kijiye… Happy Birthday to Srija sister's Sneha… duo moments.. bahut hi burey they…mere hisab se…

Sweetpari- tomorrow I will update my both the stories most probably… sorry ek aur din wait karna padega….. kal pakka…


End file.
